


Adequate

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, slightly internalized homophobia but nothing detailed and you might miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pushing aside the mess of clothes on the bed, Liam lies down and revels in the scent of his man. And this- he needs to add this to his How To Manage Anger list."</p><p>Or</p><p>Liam has a bad night and seeks comfort from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a 300 word drabble, but it got away from me a little bit. I hope you enjoy! Leave me comments with your thoughts :)

Liam has a notebook full of lists and he doesn't hate his parents, but they're currently first place on his Shit List. He is usually level headed. He's not easily offended, and doesn't respond to taunts. He's got a list of 5 techniques for when he does get angry in order to control it and be able to think clearly. But, right now, taking deep breaths while counting backwards from ten is not helping him one bit. He's absolutely seething and - are his parents serious?!

They're calling out to him, telling him to get back in the dining room and finish their lovely dinner, but he doesn't care. _We have guests, Liam._ Some guests they were, he scoffs to himself. He's counted backwards from fifty this time and it's just not fucking working. Liam then remembers that number three on his list is getting fresh air, maybe going for a walk. So he leaves the bathroom where he's been holed up for the last five minutes and walks directly past his mother. 

He doesn't bother looking back.

-

Ten minutes later, Liam is climbing up the familiar wall. The window is open so this will be easy. The room is empty when he jumps in and figures his boyfriend must be downstairs having dinner with his family. He doesn't mind the empty room because he's still a bit riled up. Pushing aside the mess of clothes on the bed, Liam lies down and revels in the scent of his man. And this- he needs to add this to his How To Manage Anger list.

He hears Louis before he sees him, as it always goes with him. He's laughing with his younger sisters and a few moments later, goodnights are exchanged and hugs too, Liam imagines. Then Louis is walking through the door. 

He startles and clutches his chest. Before stage whispering, "Jesus fuck, Li, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I can go if you'd like" and it comes out snarkier than Liam intended because nothing is going right today. 

"Uh-oh" Louis says as he makes his way to lay beside Liam. "Have I done something, Darling?"

On Liam's list of favorite places this one is definitely in his top five; back to chest in Louis' arms. 

"No, Lou. Never you," His voice is much softer this time and he feels like he can breathe. 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

He shakes his head, so Louis just squeezes him a bit and they stay this way until they fall asleep.

-

In the morning, nothing much has changed but their positions.  As Louis stares down at Liam's sleeping face, he notices the frown upon his lips and creases on his forehead. He wonders if Liam is having a bad dream or reliving a memory. Wonders if it has to do with last night. Hopes that he can take all of Liam's pain away. 

-  
Liam wakes to kisses being pressed all over his face and neck and he cant help but giggle as Louis kisses just under his ear where it tickles the most. He pushes Louis off him, but only to kiss him properly. 

"Thanks," he says afterwards, "For um. For last night. Letting me stay here and all that." 

"I don't really mind having you in bed with me. Your dad has been calling your phone all morning. Everything OK at home?"

Liam takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks away from Louis because hes ashamed of what happened. "My-my parents had some friends over for dinner and um. Their daughter was there? But she was. Our parents were trying to set us up. And i just don't fucking understand why they would....they know. They fucking about you, they know i'm gay and they just keep pretending like what we have doesn't matter.

"So I told her, Danielle, yeah. I told her right then that I was taken and that I was gay. And you know, she was okay I don’t think she knew about the set up either. But her father he said. I don't want to repeat what he said. And I just left because my father just sat there and my mother _agreed_ and I couldn't be there. I couldn't... Why is it so wrong for me to love you?"  His last sentence is almost whispered and he really really doesn't dare look up at Louis now, cant let him see his tears. 

Louis sighs, "Darling, look at me," and there are tears shinning in his eyes, too. But he holds back, needs to be strong for Liam. What he hates the most is that there's nothing he can do to make it better. He cant change Liam's parents.

He softly caresses Liam's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with our love. Nothing. I'm so sorry, Li. I'm sorry they don't accept us. I wish there was more that I could do, but I'm here, okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

Now, Liam is crying properly, curled into Louis' chest and holding on tight. He cries until he cant anymore, and Louis holds him until his shuddered breaths even out and the wet patch on his tshirt is drying. 

"C'mon, Darling. If we get downstairs now, I can convince Ma to make us breakfast."

He nods and thinks, if there was a list of people who deserve all of the good things in the world, Louis would be number one. Louis is his number one and nothing else even matters.


End file.
